


Thicker Than Water

by Leaveitbrii



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Serial Killers, Torture, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveitbrii/pseuds/Leaveitbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wanted to try it once on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this is a cure for writers block. :o Enjoy!

“P-Please, I can give you anything! Or money. You like m-money right?”

  


Stiles stared absently down at the woman sprawled out on the floor, dried blood caking under her nose. He was sitting on the arm of his couch, arms stretched lazily behind him. One of her arms was broken, twisted cruelly behind her back. Her breath hitched when he eyed the array of weapons behind her, tears smudging dirt down her pretty face. 

  
“What else?”  
Confusion danced over her features. “W-What else do you want?”  


Stiles hummed in the back of his throat, slipping from his seat and to the floor. He stepped over the woman’s deceased lover, fingering the handle of an axe fondly. A tremble curled down his spine when he heard her panic. It stirred something deep inside his veins. Stiles gripped the handle tightly.

  
“Make a list. Things you think, a young boy of my age, would want.” He pushed the tip of the axe into her chest, gently. “Come on.”  


“A car? Shoes?” Stiles shook his head, pressing it harder. “Jewelry?” He almost laughed, swinging his weapon from side to side. Blood trickled from where the point broke the skin, darkish blue bruises collecting around the skin.

  
“I don’t want any of those things.”  
“T-Then m-money! However much you want!”  
“I have money.” Stiles snickered.  


The terror in her voice drove him crazy. He could taste it in the air, tantalizing and fun and alive. Stiles could faintly hear the sounds of footsteps coming from upstairs, eyes rolling in the direction of the stairs. His gaze flickered back to the woman, lips curling backwards into a wide grin as fate dawned in front of her eyes. 

  
“P-please, p-please, don’t-“  


Her sentence choked into a broken scream, the axe coming down firmly on her hand. It separated in various fragments, fingers slipping easily onto the floor. She lifted her severed hand upwards, examining the permanent damage unable to form a quick reaction when the blade sliced deeply into her shoulder. The scream was delayed, welcomed and Stiles hummed again, tongue flicking out and wiping the blood that had splattered on him. 

  


He took his time dragging the axe out of her shoulder, relishing in the way the bone snapped apart. It was a soft, almost inaudible noise. A warm hand gripped his shoulder tightly and Stiles peered behind him into humored hazel eyes. 

  
“I'm touched you came to watch, Derek.”  


Derek pressed a kiss to his temple, eyes moving from the dead body to the woman. She was trembling violently, one stiletto coming undone as her legs twitched involuntarily. Her eyes were squeezed together tightly, heavy, shallow gasps falling from her red lips. “We’re having company soon. You should clean up.” 

  
“I’ll finish up.”  


Derek moved away from him, settling down on the couch. He folded one leg over the other, lazily, slouching in his seat. His eyes flashed red, a smirk evident on his face as Stiles began whistling. He followed the boy’s movements, carefree and relaxed, gaze fixing on the way Stiles lifted the axe, thin arms pulsing with power, fingers twisting tightly against the wood. 

  


The woman stumbled back, crying out when she landed on her broken limb. Derek watched the way the other’s eyes flashed, his face twisting into something maniacal. Stiles slammed the blade into the woman’s face earning a satisfying crunch. Blood slides out of the newly formed opening, broken teeth dropping into the woman’s parted mouth. Stiles makes a ‘hmf’ noise, tugging the handle a few times before it dislodges itself. 

  
“You’ll get better.” Stiles spares him a glance, tossing the axe to the floor.  


He made his way to Derek, bare feet stepping into red puddles as he climbed into the older man’s lap. Bloodied fingers press into Derek’s shirt, wide eyes narrowing.

  
“It’s so meticulous. You do it so well.” Stiles whined.  


A dark chuckle is his response, warmth rushing through his body when fingers run through his hair soothingly. “We can do it together next time.” 

  


Stiles beamed, straightening on his lap. “Ah, that’d be awesome. It’s been forever.” He pouted briefly. “Do you know how hard it is to find sickos who want to fuck a 16 year old? Hard, I’ll tell you. Hard.” 

  


Derek’s laugh is loud and musical and Stiles almost dies. His eyes slip closed when slightly chapped lips cover his. A sound rumbled in his chest resembling a purr causing him to blush furiously. 

  
“You’ll get better at that too.” Derek’s words hold promise and he can’t help but smile. “Go shower. I’ll clean up. This would not be a pleasant surprise your teacher would want to see when he comes over, would it?” Stiles shook his head. “Good boy. Now help me clean up.”  
Stiles wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
